


The Snow Globe

by White_Rainbow



Series: Faust AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adorable, Did I Mention Fluff, Fanart, First Date, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, You get the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ficlet takes place within the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6681676/chapters/15280498">Memento Mori</a> / Faust AU universe. This essentially takes place between Chapter 2 and 3, Hux and Mitaka sneak away for their first official "date".</p><p><b>Chapter Excerpt</b><br/>“Phel,” he began.<br/>When Mitaka turned back, his eyes immediately fell on the object in Hux’s hands.<br/>Hux’s words caught in his throat. “I…”<br/>Why was he sweating? It was well below zero here.<br/>“I had this made.” He held the snow globe out stiffly. “I hope it is adequate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snow Globe

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on tumblr!  
> Artist/Concept: [FesteringSilence](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/)  
> Writer of this drabble: [White-Rainbowff](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)

 

Snow globes serve no purpose whatsoever, Hux decided. Ridiculous little trinkets that they are.

And yet Hux had found himself arguing vigorously with the artist, insisting that every detail of Starkiller Base, the center ornament of this particular snow globe, was precise.

“The central cannon is exactly ten degrees higher than where you have placed it. It must be perfect!”

It took three extra days and more credits than expected. All for this...bauble, but at least it was ready for their trip to Hoth. There, at the historical landmark of the Battle of Hoth in 2 ABY, he would present this dust-catching token to the Lieutenant and hope that it would rival the overwhelming collection that Mitaka already possessed in his quarters (or so Hux had overheard).

As Mitaka wandered the charred ruins of an old AT-AT, Hux pulled the snow globe out of his peacoat, frowning down at it.

_Was I supposed to wrap this?_

He looked up at Mitaka who peeked his head into the massive mechanical beast, his sounds of pure awe echoing loudly within.

_But what would have been the point? He would just take it out and discard the wrappings. Still...is that not what people do in these situations? Blast, I am not accustomed to this._

“Phel,” he began.

When Mitaka turned back, his eyes immediately fell on the object in Hux’s hands.

Hux’s words caught in his throat. “I…”

Why was he sweating? It was well below zero here _._

“I had this made.” He held the snow globe out stiffly. “I hope it is adequate.”

“It’s perfect!” Mitaka gasped, taking the snow globe in his gloved hands and immediately shaking it.

Little white flakes danced around the miniature version of Starkiller Base before settling back down again. Mitaka giggled and promptly shook it again, smiling even brighter this time, despite it performing the same function it had earlier.

Mitaka held the snow globe up as though making sure Hux was also witnessing the fake snow flitter about in the water. At least the anti-freezing agent the artist had added was doing its job.

“I trust it is to your standards,” Hux said.

Mitaka flashed a boyish smile at the general. “Yes, it is ‘to my standards,’” he teased. “I really do love it. Thank you.”

He stood up on his tip-toes and kissed Hux on the cheek. His lips were soft and warm against Hux’s chilled skin.

After a lingering moment, Mitaka settled back down, his dark eyes searching for something in Hux’s icy orbs. “I hope...that wasn’t too forward for a first date.”

Hux felt the heat rise in his face and ears which, again, made _zero_ sense considering the weather.

“Yes, well...” He cleared his throat and turned his attention to the AT-AT. “The datacron says these Imperial battle tanks were fueled primarily on-”

Mitaka pressed his lips against Hux’s open mouth. The general’s eyes widened...then hooded...then he closed them all together.

Mitaka pulled his lips away and licked them with a smile. “Was _that_ too forward for a first date?” he whispered, his breath steaming visibly between them.

Hux answered by gently pressing his lips against Mitaka’s mouth. He caught Mitaka’s bottom lip and suckled softly, drawing out a deep, soft sound from the Lieutenant, which Hux eagerly lapped up with a deeper kiss.

Suddenly the fuel cell composition of Imperial AT-ATs did not seem so interesting.

After several moments, Mitaka settled back on his feet and looked up at his general, adoration glimmering in his eyes.

Then as though remembering he had it, he pushed the snow globe into Hux’s hands. “Your turn to shake it!”

Hux scoffed and looked down at the trinket. He turned it over in his hands. The artist did a remarkable job capturing the features of Starkiller. He even went so far as to add the red glow of the central cannon, as though it was ready to fire upon the Hosnian system all over again.

He gave it a couple of hearty shakes and was sure he heard Mitaka utter an excited squeak as he did so.

And yes, fine, Hux supposed the snowy particles that fluttered around the base gave it a certain...charm.

“You should keep doing that, by the way,” Mitaka said, taking the snow globe back and cradling it  close to his chest.

“Do what?”

“Smile. It looks dashing on you.”

Hux made an effort to sober his face. Generals did not _smile._ Yet, the dazzling grin that shone on Mitaka’s face in that moment made it impossible to not smile back. He ran a gloved hand along the man’s soft cheek.

Mitaka’s eyes fluttered briefly at Hux’s tender touch. “Thank you again for the snow globe, Armitage.”

Hux kissed Mitaka’s forehead softly. “I would shower you with a hundred more if it meant having another date with you.”

“Oh no!” Mitaka hugged the snow globe tightly. “This one is too perfect! I don’t need a hundred! But,” Mitaka’s face was consumed by a rosy blush. “I would love to do this again with you.”

“I would love that too.”


End file.
